The Summer's First Tale
by Purely-True
Summary: Campers I'd like to start the day off on a good note but knowing thats not possible this is no surprise… will James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew please come to the main hall. Now! that is all. "The idea came when I was at canp."


A/N: I haven't thought about writing a fan fiction in so long I almost forgot how. But you know when inspiration hits, try to log on to you'r old account and realize you forgot you're password, try all different possibilities until account is frozen, make a new account and wait two day hope you don't lose anything you've been typing down on _Word_

Disclaimer: Yea there's no way in heaven or hell I'm JK

* * *

A little gray owl slammed in to a frosted window on the third floor of a little town house in South France. It fell to the slab of pink marble under the little window. The bird balanced it self on to her feet and waited for the girl to open her window. "Oh my goodness! Bella, are you OK," the red headed girl gasped as she opened the window. She pulled the little bird in from the hot summers air. 

"Let's see what you'vie got for me today," the girl said as she untied a pink silk ribbon, "Lets see what we have today, a letter from Melissa, one from Mary, two from Algeria, two teen witch magazines, and four letters marked _James Potter to Lily-pad Evans. _"Ugh, I hate James Potter! Whats' this?"

_Lily Evans_

_South France_

_Vacation Town House Number 11_

_Third Floor_

"Wow leave it to Dumbledore to be oh so accurate. Ooh and it's written in pink too, wait what's this for anyway. It hasn't even been a week in to summer we shouldn't be getting anything from the school," Lily mumbled to her self.

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_I am pleased to inform you that the committee that designs the basic rules and layout of our lesson plans has decided to host a program over the summer break. If you wish to join some of Hogwarts top students, along with the students of Beauxbatons, we have a spot open for you at our newly designed camp in Southeast France, at a house that once was used as a camp for witches and wizards to attend over their summer break,it's all along the Mediterrain sea. Enclosed are a few things you will be asked to have with you and a packet informing you on the river side housing camp._

_Dumbledore_

"I've so got to find the GC and Severus," Lily mumbled as she walked down hard wood stairs to show he parents. Letters coming by owl had only stared happening when Lily was first accepted in to Hogwarts, not even a year a go, and where Lily was used to it her bird frightened mother was not.

-

"Mom You know how I've always wanted to go to a summer camp, but we could never find the right one," Lily jumped down the last step that lead to the bottom floor of her vacation home. "Well I've found the perfect one. To bad we've already started our vacation and that there's no way I can go now." Lily dramatized.

"Lily honey what on earth are you talking about?" Lily's mother was a beautiful woman, she had strawberry-blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yea what are you talking about Freak?" a short girl with a way to long neck, for her body, and golden hair who had been sitting on a wicker stool watching her mother work on lunch turned around and glared at Lily.

"Petunia! Language!"

"It's fine mom. Her beaning so mean to me after I got my letter is most likely the reason you'll let me go to the camp. You know to get away from her before she kills me," Lily pleaded, " Right, well, Hogwarts and, along with the French school,Beauxbaton hosting a summer camp this year. The best part is it's only about 160 kilometers south of here and it's pretty cheap, only about 25 Galleons thats like 124 pounds! Can I go?!" Lily was jumping with excitement a waiting her moms answer.

"I guess. How long is it? Will you still have a week or two to visit your Aunt Jessica in Florida?" Lily's mother asked.

"Yup! It begins in two days and ends about two weeks before we're meant to get our Hogwarts letters," Lily smiled. Her mother wouldn't make her stay in the town house, even though Lily thought it was so beautiful, she wanted nothing to do with it and her mother knew it. Her mother knew that Petunia was torturing Lily when ever they left them alone in the little town house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Georgia what do you have in your mouth? Is that a letter?" a short girl with choppy brown hair picked up her pulled an Orange tabby cat off the front porch and walked in side a cream colored house. She pulled out a tanned letter the tabby had been chopping on, "Ooh it's from the school, and it's written in blue ink. I loves it," the girl sang.

_Melissa Cox_

_Middle London_

_The Royal Pixy Apartment Buildings_

_Apt. Number 410_

_First bedroom on the Right _

Melissa screamed, "Mom!"

"Yes Hun? Oh I see you've got you letter. I was wondering about those." Melissa's 20 something year old mom explained, "You know how I'm on the MMoL, Magical Moms of London, and Committee? Well we came up with the idea of a summer program or camp for you all to do. I've been trying to get them to do it ever since Perry was a first year, I guess we finally had moms who didn't want their kids getting fat and lazy over the summer."

"Mom! Do you know what that means," Melissa shrieked, "It means that we have to go to school, over the summer!"

"No, no, no and no, I made sure that they knew that is was a summer camp. You know like with bunk beds, s'mores and friendship bracelets. Don't worry I would never think about letting you be taught anything school related over the summer."

"Ah 20 something year old mom, your sarcasm as no power over me!" Melissa yelled laughing and running to her brothers, Perry's room.

"Guess what I got."

_Dear Ms. Cox,_

_I am pleased to inform you that the committee that designs the basic rules and layout of our lesson plans has decided to host a program over the summer break. If you wish to join some of Hogwarts top students, alongside the Beauxbatons we have a spot open for you at our newly designed camp in Southeast France, at a house that once was used as a camp for witches and wizards to attend over their summer break,it's all along the Mediterrain sea. Enclosed are a few things you will be asked to have with you and a packet informing you on the river side housing camp._

_A. Dumbledore_

"Wow they really did it. They actually convinced Dumbledore to do this. I wish I was still at Hogwarts." Perry and Healer in training, that was still living at his parents house with his little sister.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Eww Frank get your toad out of my room! And pick up whatever it's been eating!" A tall girl with a short blonde bob yelled as she went on reading her teen girl magazine.

"Algeria, You pick him up he's just a toad," Frank shot back from his room at the other end of the hall.

"Eww no you do it he's your pet. Oh and I'd do it quick he's been eating something and I don't think paper is on the toads diet. Now come in too the Gothic Room and pick him up." Algeria said. That was all she needed to say and Frank was waddling into her room picking up his spotted toad and yanking out the paper.

"Um, Algeria? This paper, it's not just any paper. They're letters from the school." Frank stammered.

"What are you talking about porker," Algeria got out of her black butterfly chair and dropped her teen magazine on the floor.

"Well look." Frank handed her the two letters.

_Algeria Cole_

_Kings Idle_

_House Number 998_

_Gothic Room_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Kings Idle_

_House Number 998_

_Quidditch Room _

"It still amazes me that he knows we name our rooms, and what we name them." Frank mumbled.

"Hello-o! It's Dumble-Friking-Dore, You can't get anything passed him." Algeria shot back, "Well go on open it!"

_Dear Ms. Cole,_

_I am pleased to inform you that the committee that designs the basic rules and layout of our lesson plans has decided to host a program over the summer break. If you wish to join some of Hogwarts top students, alongside the Beauxbatons we have a spot open for you at our newly designed camp in Southeast France, at a house that once was used as a camp for witches and wizards to attend over their summer break,it's all along the Mediterrain sea. Enclosed are a few things you will be asked to have with you and a packet informing you on the river side housing camp._

_Dumbledore_

_Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

_I am pleased to inform you that the committee that designs the basic rules and layout of our lesson plans has decided to host a program over the summer break. If you wish to join some of Hogwarts top students, alongside the Beauxbatons we have a spot open for you at our newly designed camp in Southeast France, at a house that once was used as a camp for witches and wizards to attend over their summer break,it's all along the Mediterrain sea. Enclosed are a few things you will be asked to have with you and a packet informing you on the river side housing camp._

_Dumbledore_

"Mom when did this happen and why didn't you tell us sooner," Frank yelled

"Well I'm sure what you're talking about, but if it's the summer camp then it's cause we don't have enough money to send both of you." Mrs. Longbottom yelled up the stairs.

"I guess that means I'm going." Algeria fluttered her eyelashes and started to pack.

"What!"

"Go Porker, go get the letter. i need to know when I have to be where ever I have to be, got it? Go!"Algeria waved Frank away.

-

Frank's plumped feet hit the ground hard as he came pushing through the door to the Gothic Room. He waved his arms to try and get his breath and still get Algeria's attion

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A little yellow pug ran in from the grassy front yard, up green stairs and into a purple room. She jumped up onto white, purple and black plaid sheeted bed, she jumped a across a collection of _Teen Vogues_ and on to a deep purple pillow.

"Whats this? And why is it in your mouth Madeline?" A girl with short chestnut red hair and bright blue eyes picked up a slime covered letter out of her dog's mouth.

_Meggan Alekzander_

_New York_

_4774 New Hearts Dr._

_First Door on the Left_

"I was waiting for this."

Dear Ms. Alekzander

_I am pleased to inform you that the committee that designs the basic rules and layout of our lesson plans has decided to host a program over the summer break. If you wish to join some of Hogwarts top students, alongside the Beauxbatons we have a spot open for you at our newly designed camp in Southeast France, at a house that once was used as a camp for witches and wizards to attend over their summer break,it's all along the Mediterrain sea. Enclosed are a few things you will be asked to have with you and a packet informing you on the river side housing camp._

Meggan jumped off her bed and layed her head on the floor. She pounded her fist on the green carpet until she heard a knock back, "Mom the letters come in! We have to be at the platform on Monday before 12, got it?" Meggan yelled into the floor.

"OK! Owl Melissa and see if she's going to"

"Kay!"

_Melissa,_

_Got the camp letter. Did you? Are you going? _

Meggan scribbled fast, she wasn't joking if something didn't happen in five seconds her mom got twitchy, she tied a royal purple ribbon around her dogs leg and shoved him out her bedroom door. "Run, Madeline, Run!"

A loud thud came from a bed room next to Meggan's. She snapped her head around just as a tall boy stepped out. He was wearing boxers thats said "The shag or not to shag- that is the question" and no shirt. "Meggan!" he yelled "Stop doing what ever it is your doing that make so much noise!"

"Why don't you just go to bed at a proper hour? How does that sound? Maybe it's too _normal_ for you, huh Matt?"

"Why don't you just go away," He snapped half a sleep.

"_Like_ why don't you _like_ both just shut _like_ up!" A then girl with her platinum blonde hair pulled back in to two pigtails bounced up the stairs. She was decked out in designer clothes, everything from her sunglasses to her socks where designer. "_Like_ hello?Is anyone going to _like_ say anything or am I going to _like_ stand here 'til I leave, which luckily for me is on _like_ Monday," Blondie coughed the last part.

"Jenna" Meggan and Matt cringed when the other said her name.


End file.
